Interious Oculous
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: It may seem broken to you, but one man's waste could be another man's treasure, no? SasuSaku AU Totally Random


So yeah, I am not dead, I know that I promised a lot of things and I've been MIA for the last two months or so, but stuff happened in my life and I was in no mood to write, this story is just a random going-to-stay-oneshot (I mean it, people) that I though of, I was in a mood for a sweet Sasuke and there you have it.

* * *

**Interious Oculous**

"Nori." A young man called form the doorway as he stepped into a large residence with two other males at his side.

A woman with a plump waistline and chubby thighs hurried to answer to her master's calling. She had wrinkles on the corners of her eyes but the charming smile that she offered her young master eluded her age.

She bowed to the three men. "Welcome home, my lord."

The man she addressed, the one that called her, could not be older than twenty five. He was dressed in dark clothing that mimicked the color of his eyes and hair. His skin was pale and flawless but his built testified that he was a seasoned warrior that has seen his fare share of battles. The men at his side were pretty much of the same features, he appeared to be the youngest and the one with the most allure. Why, her master made ladies swoon.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment to her greetings. "Dinner is served, I suppose?"

The servant nodded vigorously. "Of course, we were awaiting your arrival." She gestured with her hand to the hallway. "This way, my lords."

The three followed the older woman. She pushed large double doors open and made way for them. They stepped into a spacious hall. A table occupied the center of it, with various treats on top of it. they strutted to the dining area and each took a seat.

Nori fussed over them and poured them silver goblets of wine.

"Is my sister absent?" The one with the long hair asked, his complexion was slightly darker than that of the household's master, but the similarities were there.

Nori busied her hands with the hem of her crème apron, a habit she picked when she was nervous. Her master noticed and frowned.

"Where is Sakura?" He questioned. His meal laid untouched while his companions have already dug in to the treats of various meats and vegetables.

The servant coughed. "Lady Sakura has retreated to her rooms." She was quick to defend her mistress's conduct. "I found her sleeping in the kitchens. The poor girl must have dozed off, I had Dai lift her to her chambers, master, she was most exhausted after preparing the meals." She gestured to the table for emphasis.

The one that spoke before set his fork down. "Sister prepared the meals? You let her cook in her condition, Sasuke?" He chastised.

The master sighed and eased the frown that wormed its way on his forehead. "I forbid her from cooking on daily basis, Itachi, but she insists to prepare the meals when we have guests."

The third companion joined in on the conversation. "For good reason too, Lord, these foods are good."

Sasuke scoffed in amusement at his cousin's gluttony. "Sakura will be pleased to know that you like them, Shisui." He turned his attention to the servant. "Has she eaten?"

Nori shook her head. "She fell asleep before she could. I worry for her master, I do." She bit her lip. "She nearly fell on the stairs this morning." She was quick to lament when she noticed her master's gaze darken. "I caught her in time, my lord. She says she lost her balance, but I am most certain that she fell into a swoon."

Sasuke exhaled. "That is to be expected, is it not?"

She shook her head, much to his chagrin. "To tell you the truth, not this far in her carrying, it is not."

Sasuke sighed. "Take her meals to her, right this instant, and make sure that she eats."

She titled her head to the side. "And if she is asleep still, my lord?"

"Wake her." He commanded. "Tell her that It ordered it, and that she must remain in bed, tell her that I ordered that too." He dismissed the woman with a wave of his hand. She bowed and went to do as told.

"It is about time you wed a woman with good eyes, cousin, do you not consider taking a second wife?"

Nori twirled on her heels before she could stop herself. "It is the truth that mistress has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." She slapped her hand on her lips as soon as she uttered those words. She bowed profusely. "I do not know what came over me, my lord."

Sasuke shook his head and waved her off, once again; she did not hesitate to obey his order. She was gone before he could exhale.

Shisui frowned. "It seems like your servants require a good deal of discipline."

Itachi scoffed. "Recognize your mistakes, Shisui." He reprimanded the older Uchiha.

"Nori is quite protective of Sakura. She treats her as a daughter." Sasuke supplied. "And I do agree with her, I like Sakura's eyes just fine."

Shisui scowled. "You know what I mean, Sasuke."

The youngest of them exhaled loudly. "You will drop this subject right this instant, if you wish for us to remain in each other's favor, Shisui."

Shisui was the oldest of the trio; he was a good friend of Itachi's and an advisor to Sasuke. Despite his being Sasuke's senior, he recognized a threat when given one, for that he decided to do as told.

Itachi cleared his throat to break the tension. "When do you think to leave?"

It seemed that his question did little to improve his brother's rotten mood. "Tomorrow." He answered curtly.

Itachi nodded. "And your wife?"

"What of her?" He appeared nonchalant, but his tense shoulder gave him away.

"Certainly, you cannot think to upset her by your departure in her delicate condition."

Sasuke downed his drink and reached for another then nodded. "She'll understand." And in a whisper, he added, "She always does."

Shisui clicked his tongue. "This isn't a rebellion, this is war." He spat the vile word. "You could be gone for months."

"I tried to reason with the king that I should go, he was insistent on you." Itachi added.

"I know these Sound soldiers, I have battled them. There is no soldier that knows the bastards more than I."

Shisui nodded. "We suspect that Suna is aiding them, again."

"Gaara would not stoop so low to break the treaty, the man has changed."

His cousin leaned back in his chair. "You'd think that the old man would send his own son."

Sasuke shook his head. "Naruto would make a fine king when his time comes, but he is not one to lead a battalion, he is too kind hearted for that." He scoffed. "The idiot would rather reason with the bastards, he'd die for sure."

Itachi smirked, only Sasuke would call the heir to Fire Kingdom an idiot, and get away with it, the two were best friends, they were taught together, but his brother always proved to be better.

"What's your strategy?" He questioned, taking a sip of his wine. "It will take you at least a week to get to the mountains."

"I will take a third of my legion and not a soldier more."

"A thousand soldiers?" Shisui echoed, then burst into laughter. "I think you'll need far less to squash those roaches."

Itachi shook his head. "You have to be cautious, take more."

" Rice fields are flat and green, Sounds are not used to fighting off their lands. The mountains are to our favors. They are dry and rocky. My soldiers have fought in those weathers before."

"Then why did they choose such fields?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Orochimaru is no idiot; he would not choose fields that are not to his advantage."

"A trap perhaps?" Shisui surmised.

"No." Sasuke answered. "He would not use such an obvious method to trap me."

Itachi leaned forward in his chair. "Trap you?"

Sasuke huffed and looked around. "These walls testify to the words he told me when I took his fortress. He promised to join me to his side."

"Do be careful, brother. The man is cunning as hell."

The younger Uchiha smirked. "As I am, brother."

Shisui guffawed and poured wine into his companions' cups.

It was past midnight when Sasuke finally managed to ship his companions to the guestrooms. They proved to be stubborn and refused to leave him in peace, even after he pointed out that he was heading to battle the following morning. His cousin slapped him on the back when he argued that and praised him that he could handle anything, even sleep deprivation.

He secluded himself to his study and sat with maps sprawled on his mahogany desk. He was going over various strategies to use when he heard the padding of feet.

He did not bother to look over his shoulder since he knew who the intruder was. "Over here, Sakura."

It wasn't long until he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. He reached back and grabbed the dainty hand; with little to no strength, he pulled the small woman around him and onto his lap. The candlelight showed the joy on her face as she giggled.

He sighed and nuzzled her swanlike neck. She giggled again, and focused on the general direction of his face.

"I was worried when you didn't come to bed." She whispered.

He secured his arms around her and pulled her closer. His lips covered hers in a chaste, gentle kiss, then another, and another, until he had to restrain himself. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

She giggled. "I was disturbed by the fact that you didn't come to me." She lowered her head then. "I thought you might be upset with me for not joining you for dinner when you had guests."

He clicked his tongue. "No. Nori said that you are having some issues?"

She shook her head. "Nori exaggerates, I am fine, don't be worried about me." She bit her lip then. "Nori seemed upset when she woke me."

"She did?" He feigned nonchalance as he glanced over some documents.

She was not deterred. "Was it something your brother said?"

He tensed and only made a sound of negation. "Was it your cousin then?"

"You should get your rest." He was quick to dismiss the matter.

Her hand detached itself from his neck. She reached to run her hand across her eyes. His hand followed hers and pulled it to her side.

"Stop that, Sakura."

She lowered her head. "It seems that my blindness is still a bother to your family."

"You are my family." He gritted then caressed the bulge that her silk robe failed to conceal. "And our child."

She nodded and sagged against him. Sasuke dismissed the documents in front of him and stood, with care for her bulging belly.

He walked down the familiar hallway with her hauled up in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she burrowed into his embrace.

Gently, he placed her on their large bed and lied beside her. she was quick to edge closer to him.

"How was your meeting with the king?" She whispered against his neck, breathing warm puffs of air against the sensitive skin.

He tensed but remained silent. Gently, he pushed her eyelids closed. She did not open them since it wouldn't do her any good, in any case, but she persisted.

"You were summoned, weren't you?"

The Uchiha sighed and sat up. He started to undress of his daywear. She stared at the general direction of the rustling of clothes.

When he was done, he adjusted the covers around her then joined her, plastering her to his bare chest.

"You were, Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sakura. Minato has called me to the frontlines."

"Are they rebels, or..." She trailed off, a chilling fear settling in her bones.

"No. We are feuding with Sound."

She inhaled and did not exhale. His hand began a rubbing motion against her back.

"When will you be back?" She whispered breathlessly.

"When I…" He hesitated, his reluctance worried her. "Until I have killed your father."

"That man is no father of mine."

She surprised even herself at the icy tone that she hissed at him with. She kissed his chest in apology.

"He ceased being my father when he threw my mother to the dogs to feed on." She lamented. "Orochimaru is no father of mine." She repeated for emphasis.

He clicked his tongue. Sakura's mother was a pretty woman that was wed to the wrong man. Sakura inherited most of her looks, her unusual rose locks, and her beautiful bright green eyes. Sakura was a petite woman, with a meager stature and a thin waistline. Her hair reached the curve of her backside and her skin was a all crèmes and peaches. Sasuke had to remind his self-conscious woman that she was beautiful every time they made love. He felt himself work up to a full arousal and had to pull the reins on his thoughts. He hadn't shared a night with his wife ever since they learned that she was with child and he was not about to start now.

Sakura blushed as she felt the telling signs that her husband wanted her. She doubted that he was aware of what his hand was doing on her skin.

He scowled at his lack of control; they were having a serious, sinister conversation, for god's sake.

"Will you be here for the birth?"

He instinctively caressed her belly. "How long?"

"We still have seven or eight weeks."

He sighed. "It is most doubtful that I'll make it."

She gasped and tightened her hold on the arm circling her under her breasts. "More than two months, love?"

"It's war, Sakura. I cannot predict the outcome."

"But you will come back safe to me, won't you?"

He gave a curt sound of approval; feeling content with his answer, she settled back in his embrace. Her serenity was ruined with his answer when she asked when he would leave.

"At first light."

"So soon?"

He soothed her by rubbing her stomach. "I have to, Sakura, the sooner I get there, the sooner I am back." He cradled her head to his chest. "Go to sleep, Sakura, I will wake you before I leave."

She was up at the crack of dawn, and even before that.

Sasuke's hand cracked open, he instinctively reached over to hold his wife. He grunted in disapproval when he realized that she was not with him.

The cool temperature of the sheets on her side proved that it was a while since she left the bed. He stretched his muscles and stood.

There was something to be said about the way that he behaved about his morning rituals, as if he was not heading to war.

He had nearly rid himself of his sleepwear when the door opened behind him. He didn't turn around and waited for her warmth to approach him. He made a small noise so she could follow his voice. She was hugging his middle in a matter of seconds; She could not plaster herself to him the way she wanted to, because of her enlarged middle so she settled for nestling her head between his shoulder blades.

Her small hands left his waist and headed downwards so she could take on the duty of undressing him. He let her rid him of his clothes.

She could not resist the urge of running her hands on his heated skin. He had to grab her hands and still them, lest she enticed a feeling that he was not too inclined to feel at the moment. He conveyed his concerns, she laughed and retreated to retrieve the outfit that she readied for him earlier. She made sure to put a distinctive mark on all his clothing so she could recognize them, like buttons and protruding emblems, Sasuke praised her for her cleverness when he asked her how she could pick his clothes for him and never mix the wrong colors, she answered him that.

He put on the pants himself, but she insisted that she dress his upper half. He noted that she dressed him in black.

"You dressed me for mourning, wife."

He heard more than saw the smile in her voice when she replied. "There is no matter more sinister than war, husband."

He cupped her face. "Only when you are sure lose, Sakura." He drew her closer and kissed the furrow out of her forehead. "I will win." He promised. "If only to appease you."

She nodded. "Will you write to me?"

"Whenever I can, I will try to write to you weekly."

She nodded once more. "Can I write back?"

He pulled her into his embrace and tucked her head under his chin, he was incredibly tall, especially for her short stature. "Yes, unless I state otherwise."

She bumped his chin when she gave another silent approval. He sighed, he knew that she was avoiding to speak so she could keep the panic and sadness out of her voice.

"I love you." She finally said after what seemed to be an eternity of silence.

"Aa."

She giggled at his grunt, he was not a man to proclaim his feelings for everyone to hear but she knew that he reciprocated her feelings.

He was appeased by the sound of her laughter and pulled her away from him. The Uchiha was quick to sink to his knees; he laid his head against the bulge that hid their son and then placed a kiss there. Sakura cradled his head.

"Promise me that you will care for this child, Sakura, as well as you."

He regretted his demand when he felt her tense. He laid his head against her stomach once more.

"You speak like a man that does not plan to return, Sasuke."

"I speak for the while that I am gone, Sakura, quit your fretting, I will be back before you know it."

She went to protest then thought against it. "Of course, I will keep our child safe."

He rose to his feet and was surprised when she was the one that pulled him into her embrace, it seemed that she could not let him go.

"Is Itachi accompanying you?"

He grunted his negation. "Shisui then?"

"He will go up north, gather his men and follow me, he should join me in two week's time."

She gave a firm nod against his chest. "That's good to hear."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought you did not particularly care for my cousin."

She blushed under the intense gaze she was sure was directed on her. "I still don't, you will be safer, though."

He scoffed. "Have you no faith in me? Shame on you, wife."

The rosette giggled and reached up to fiddle with his soft locks. "One can never be too cautious, love, I do believe I told you that, on several occasions."

He snorted. "Do quit stalling me, woman, my men await me."

His amused tone took the edge out of his rebuke.

She held his hand and led him as if he was the one blind. She dropped his hand as soon as they stepped into the courtyard.

Sasuke gave a nod of satisfaction when he saw that his soldiers were mounted and lined up. His own black stallion stood at the front with the stable master holding the stubborn horse's reins. Shisui was perched on a dark brown steed.

He turned to Sakura, gave her a rare display of affection when he kissed her forehead in front of his soldiers.

She blushed pink and whispered a farewell.

"Be safe." And he was gone.

She did not start worrying until almost two months later. She was bursting and ready to labor any minute. The servants watched her like hawks, especially Nori. Her brother-in-law stopped by every once in a while with the pretense that he was making sure that his brother's land was intact. She knew that her husband might have asked him to keep an eye on her.

Letters came regularly, Sasuke stayed true to his promise and wrote to her on a weekly basis.

It was amusing to see Nori shift and sputter over the letter when Sasuke wrote particularly lewd words.

The reason for her shifting this time was entirely different, Sakura surmised when she noticed the shake in her voice.

"Dearest wife, the battle is going nicely, I have changed camp and I am preparing to-"

The aged servant cut herself off when her mistress held her hand up to command silence.

The rosette smiled sadly. "You needn't make up letters, Nori. I know when my Sasuke is in trouble."

Nori blanched and lowered her head, the blank parchment that she held for pretenses fell to the floor as she began to wring her hands.

"When did the letters stop, Nori?"

"I only lied to you about this one and the one before it." She whispered. "I only had your best interest in mind, mistress, I will receive whatever punishment you see fit."

Sakura waved her off. The woman did have her best interest in mind and for that she could not fault her dear maid.

"Do you know what gave you away?"

Nori shook her head then mentally cursed herself when she remembered that her mistress could not see the motion. "No, my lady."

"My Sasuke would never speak of war in his letters."

The maid blushed and cursed herself once more for failing to note that trait when she previously read his somewhat bawdy letters.

"Nori?" Sakura called. "I would like to retire to my rooms, now."

The aged woman was immediately alarmed. "Pray, do not be upset, my lady. Have I rendered you wary?"

Sakura gave her a radiating smile. "No, I would like to be in a bed when my child comes, that's all."

Nori glanced at the puddle that formed at her mistress' feet and blanched.

"Hell."

The household was in uproar next, the maids were all rattled. Some hurried to get linens, others gathered heaping amounts of water and heated it in the kitchens.

Nori ran to call the midwife out of the sanctuary of her cottage. The middle aged woman all but flew into the birthing chambers.

Servants flocked the area, all eager to finish one task or another while Sakura calmly paced the length of the room. She would grimace and keel over with pain when a rather painful contraction hit.

Nori insisted that her mistress should lie down, but Sakura waved her off. She requested a clean change of clothes and had the older woman bathe her, and then she began to pace.

The women finally tired of their fussing and sat to track their mistress's movement. The midwife, named Amai, even had her head on the palm of her hand, it was obvious that the real pains have not started yet, otherwise, the rosette would not be walking.

Sakura let out a sharp yell and they were back on work. Nori pushed the rosette to her bed and motioned the ones that would assist with the birth closer.

Sakura screamed and trashed about as Amai bellowed words of encouragement. Tears gathered at the sides of her closed eyes. She wanted so badly to surrender to the darkness that she had become accustomed to, every time that her head lolled to the side, Amai would deliver a sharp smack to her flesh, and she would be back to screaming and pushing.

Nori, bless her, held her hand and reminded her that Sasuke awaits his child, she reminded her that Sasuke would like to see the child and mother safe and sound when he returned home.

Guide the master home, she whispered in her ear.

Sakura pushed with renewed strength, her voice turned hoarse from the loud screaming but she did not relent until she heard a wail that was much louder than her own.

She sagged against her lady in waiting and settled back on the bed. Sweat poured down her heated face, and her clothing stuck to her like a second skin.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, mistress." Nori's voice shook the new mother awake. "Don't you want to meet your boy?"

Sakura turned her head about frantically, desperate to intercept the babe. "It's a boy?"

The older woman cackled with mirth. "Yes, it's a very healthy boy; master will be so pleased."

A light weight was placed in Sakura's awaiting arms. Tears trailed down her cheeks and she pulled her child as close as she could, he squirmed and wailed but soon realized that he was in safe arms, almost as if he knew that the woman holding him was his mother. "What does he look like, Nori?"

Nori dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a linen square. "He looks like his father, my lady, he looks so much like young master. He is beautiful."

Sakura let out a satisfied sigh. "I am glad."

Nori gathered her bearings and ushered the maids to finish their tasks. "What will you name him, mistress?"

Sakura smiled and placed a warm kiss on her baby's soft head, she liked the feeling of soft hair, that last thought made her giggle. "Nori, he doesn't have my hair, does he?" Sasuke had once commented that he would love a daughter that had her mother's features, then added with a horror stricken face that their son must not inherit her hair color.

Nori giggled, since she witnessed the incident, she knew the reason for her mistress's vast amusement. "No, mistress, he takes after his father. What will you name him, my lady?"

Sakura giggled once more. "I will name his Rasengan, as his father wished."

Nori scowled. "I still don't know how that idiot of a prince managed to convince young master to agree to name their first children after each other's swords. She commented, seemingly unashamed of having just called her overlord an idiot.

Sakura held her son closer and opened her mouth to retort when a jaw breaking yawn interrupted. She was too tired to feel ashamed.

Nori regained her senses. "Come on, now, mistress, you cannot sleep yet, we have to bathe you, and then you can feed young master."

Sakura nodded and handed her son to her, two maids helped her out of the bed and into a steaming wooden tub.

The heated water proved to be relaxing and eased her pains, and her son proved to have an immense appetite. He suckled until he emptied both breasts. Nori boasted with pride, and said that it was good sign. He will be a warrior, like his father, she commented.

Sakura laid him next to her on the bed she and Sasuke shared. Her maid insisted that it was not proper, but Sakura persisted, she could not be separated from her son, not when her heart was aflame with worry for her love.

The following months were hell. She cherished the time she spent with her son, but each day spent with him, reminded her of the time spent apart.

Rasengan slept not a door away from her, and yet she would wake in the middle of the night and fetch him. Nori advised that it would be unwise to habituate the bade with her bed. Master Sasuke would… She started to say than paused when she noticed the sad look that overcame her.

"Still no word, Itachi?" The rosette took a sip of her rose tea. She smiled tenderly when she hear the giggles of her son, sitting in his uncle's lap.

Itachi shook his head then mentally cursed himself, as if his sister noticed his discomfort, her smiled widened.

"No, Shisui says that Sasuke would not be captured unless he wanted to be captured."

Sakura frowned and set her porcelain cup down. "I beg your pardon?"

"He says that it could all be a plan; Shisui and Sasuke battled Orochimaru's troops for days, the traitor did not make an appearance."

She took in that piece of information. "You think that he got himself captured to get to the…traitor?"

Itachi smiled at his brother's wife's cunning. She was a smart one. You have chosen well, brother.

"Still," She argued. "That does not mean that he is safe or unharmed." She shook her head, afraid that her husband would echo the screams that she used to hear in her father's holding.

"Have faith in him, Sakura. He promised to return safe to you, he keeps his word."

It was when her son was beginning to crawl that her husband returned to her arms.

Sasuke dismounted from his horse in his courtyard, the stable master on watch seemed so happy to see him that he almost embraced him.

His men would return victorious at first light, he rode faster than all of them, he did not rest or make camp, leaving Shisui behind to manage the troops. He was eager to reach his home, his family.

The household was empty, as it was past midnight, save for the guards that abided by their duty to guard the manor. They nodded at him with pride in their eyes, since their master returned with victory as his ally.

He made a straight line for the familiar chamber. He was tired, his muscles ached, his eyes drooped in a plea for some much needed sleep, and he could use a warm bath. The minute he stepped into the room and noticed the sleeping beauty that was his wife, huddled in the middle of the bed with a bundle by her side, his worries and tiredness disappeared.

He stalked to the bed and reached for the bundle first. He carried the babe with a gentleness that he did not know himself capable of, he took one look at the baby's face and felt his heartbeat stop and quicken at the same time.

His son remained asleep in his arms, even as he whispered his name." Rasengan, my boy." He knew that his wife has abided by his wishes, even without questioning.

His son cuddled closer in his arms. Sakura whimpered then settled back into slumber.

Smiling at his love, he left the room and tucked his son in the chamber that was designated for him before he left.

As soon, as he walked back into their chamber, he began to undress. He knew that she was tired, he was far more tired, but he needed her.

He all but flew to her side. He had her in his arms before she could gather her bearings. As if she knew the man holding her, she wrapped her own arms around him and surrendered as he worshipped her body. He felt like a man deprived, lost, and eager to find his way home.

She whimpered and called his name. He responded in kind.

Feeling content, he held her and let the slow rhythm of her breathing lull him to a sleep that eluded him for so long.

Sakura awoke minutes pass dawn. She yawned and tried to stretch but found herself unable to, a heavy wait anchored her at the waist.

She traced the arm that held her and touched at the face of man that she missed so much.

"Sasuke." She exclaimed. "I thought that I had dreamt you."

He groaned with approval and pulled her closer, rolling to his side. His eyes opened and he was satisfied to her eyes searching with excitement. He slid closer to her and kissed her lips.

"What do I look in your dreams?" He whispered against the velvety flesh.

She giggled. "Beautiful, dark and light, at the same time, you look like everything I imagined."

He laid a kiss on her temple and lingered there. "I missed you." He whispered.

She closed her eyes in contentment. "I have as well, I thought you were gone to me."

He took a breath to reply but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door.

He sighed, Sakura giggled. "Go back to sleep, love, you seem to need your rest."

She searched for her robe with her hand and smiled with gratitude when he handed the silk material to her.

"I would rest better with you."

She blushed and donned her clothes, fumbling with the buttons and designs to get the correct colors.

"Mistress, you must come, quickly."

"I am coming Nori, hold your horses." She smiled in his direction one last time and headed out in a royal blue gown.

Feeling content, he rested back on the bed. He did believe that it would be a while until he is next disturbed.

It was a while before his wife returned to his embrace. He nuzzled her neck and inquired on the reason for her absence, Nori did sound quite distraught.

She just giggled. "It seems that we have received an invitation to visit the Uchiha Manor."

He sat up in bed. "Father sent a messenger?"

She giggled more and shook her head. "No, Lord Uchiha himself graced our courtyard."

The young Uchiha felt like the wind got knocked out of him. "He's here?"

"He left. He told me that he expects his grandson on a visit as soon as possible. I told him that Rasengan is too young to leave without me. He scoffed, Sasuke. Nori said that he was looking at me like I was daft, and then he said, and I quote : "Again, I expect my grandson at my home, as soon as possible. And then he left, just like that." She cocked her head to the side. "That does mean that he accepts me, doesn't it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha smirked and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "He would not have called Rasengan his grandson it he did not accept you, Sakura."

He knew that his father wanted to convey the same message but with his pride intact, his father was a cunning man, indeed.

"I am glad, I have caused you much pain, you have not seen your parents in two years."

Sasuke stiffened. "Do not say that."

"No, Sasuke, I will, my affliction has caused you so much distress, and now I am glad that I can mend if only a fraction of it."

He cupped her face and brought it closer to his, so his forehead could touch hers. "I chose you, Sakura, not the other way around, and I do not see your blindness as an affliction, I see it as a proof to your strength."

When Sakura began to lose her sight at age six, her mother was sure that she could not find love, she was sure that the rosette would find no one to care for her, or to protect her.

I wish you were alive, mother. Sakura thought. You would have seen for yourself that you are wrong.

"Everyone says that Rasengan has my eyes, Sasuke, I fear that he would be the same."

"He does have your eyes, Sakura, and if he proves to be the same, then I hope that he will have your strength as well.

**Encounter**

_Soldiers cheered as their leader lit the traitor's banner on fire. The servants that littered in the Manor all came forward to give their pledge to the new lord of the Leaf Manor. _

_A twosome of soldiers came forward with a maiden between them._

"_She was hidden in one of the cells, master Uchiha."_

_Sasuke dismissed the men and beckoned the girl with bizarre colors closer. The light of the fire painted her in an ethereal light._

_He raised an eyebrow when she defied his order. "I gave you an order, lady."_

_She shook her head. "I cannot obey an order if I do not see it, my lord."_

_His eyes finally widened when he realized that the girl, that could not be older than eighteen summers, was not defiantly looking straight at him, as he previously thought, but right pass him, as if he was not upright on a massive stallion._

_His gaze softened and he dismounted. "You are blind?"_

_She nodded her head. The Uchiha held his hand out and cursed himself when he remembered that she could not see it._

"_Come."_

_She backed up a step." Before you take me, sir, you must know that I am the daughter of your enemy."_

_His eyes widened. "You are Orochimaru's?"_

_She shook her head. "I do not wish to be addressed as his property, but yes, he is the man that fathered me."_

_He felt anger boil inside him. "And he left you here, to fend for yourself?"_

"_I detect rage in your voice, my lord. Have I upset you?"_

_He noticed her rigid stance. She was braced as if expecting a blow. He shook his head, the young girll must have been through hell. Her emerald orbs did not unnerve him as some people claimed that blind people's eyes do, they welcomed him, and assured him her honesty._

_He grabbed hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze, as if to assure her that she was safe._

"_Come." He repeated and pulled her onto his mount._

_Minato stared at his lord's and cleared his throat, his son was sitting by his side._

"_We must all congratulate Sasuke on his recent victory." He turned to the brunet. "Well done, my boy, you have earned ownership over Leaf Manor." He cleared his throat once more. "As for the lady that you have brought with you, I think you all agree that the right thing to do by her, is to marry her to an honorable man, if what Sasuke tells me is true, then the poor lady has seen her fare share of trouble with the traitor Orochimaru."_

_There were grunts of agreement. "I heard she's blind, my lord, who would agree to marry her?"_

_Minato frowned, he was hoping that none would point that out. "I was aiming that one of you fine men would."_

_Gasps and grunts of negation filled the great hall. The king had one blue eye strained on Sasuke. _

"_Who would rise up to this, men?"_

"_I would."_

_The lords focused their attention on the youngest lord there; his father looked at him as if he was crazed._

"_You most certainly would not." He bellowed, forgetting that he was in the presence of his king. Itachi gestured to his brother with his eyes to back out._

"_I will, father, I will marry Lady Haruno."_

"_Sasuke." Fugaku hissed. "If you insist on this blasphemy, I tell you now, I will not accept a blind woman as my daughter, not the sons she bears."_

_Sasuke turned his attention on his king. "You have my word that I will marry the lady."_

_The king looked nervous. "Are you sure, my boy? Do you want to think about your choic-"_

"_Pray forgive me for interruption, my lord, but it seems that my father has just made the choice for me, I will marry her and that's that."_

_The wedding was just before sunset, Sakura was dressed in a white gown and led to the great hall, they didn't even tell her who the man was, they just told her that she will be getting a husband._

_The priest cleared his throat and began the rituals. Sakura halted him._

"_I beg your forgiveness, father, but I would like to ask a peculiar request."_

_The older man smiled, though she could not see it. "Ask, my child."_

"_I would like to touch his face, if he agrees, of course."_

_The priest bulked at the odd request but turned to the man nonetheless. The man nodded his head and the priest conveyed the agreement to the bride._

_She approached the man that was to become her husband and tentatively felt along the lines of his face, she gasped._

"_It's you." She whispered in wonderment. _

"_Aa." He replied. He prayed that she would not ask him why, he himself did not know why he let himself be cast out of his father's clan for her._

_She just smiled, she looked beautiful in the orange light if the sundown. She returned to his side, and even held his hand._

_He found himself mimicking her smile._

* * *

__Totally random, I would like to point out a few things,

blind people can dream if the blindness occurred at the age of seven or more, because the brain at that point has registered imagery, I did my research

I mentioned a priest in there, but I would like you to know that I am not Christian, there are some things in my stories that do not convey my beliefs simply because my own convictions do not fit in this universe, I am a Muslim, I realize that that admission will cost me some readers, but I am not interested in having stereotypical or racist readers anyway.

Till next time, Review please


End file.
